What Have I Done?
by Alpha101
Summary: "It wasn't long ago when I received a letter from Mary, stating that I need to meet her in a once beautiful but now hellish place called Silent Hill..."


_What have I done?_

It wasn't long ago when I received a letter from Mary, stating that I need to meet her in a once beautiful but now hellish place called Silent Hill. I was obviously confused when I got the letter, seeing that Mary has been, sadly, deceases for some time now. But a surge of hope began to flow through me, seeing that she _had_ to be alive. If now, how could she have written the letter? Of course, it could have been some horrible prank by someone that knew me. But I knew no one who truly hated me so much to give me false hope of my wife walking the Earth again. After lots of thought, I decided to travel to Silent Hill. I remember it being a gorgeous place, where Mary and I never wanted to leave. Of course, I was mistaken.

When I arrived, I was horrified. I looked around, and saw that I was in _Hell_. There was no mistake of that. There were demons and monsters everywhere. Everywhere I turned, there was death and despair. In Silent Hill, there was no happiness. There was only _horror_. There were many times that I decided to end my search for Mary. After all, she was dead, for Christ's sake! There was no possible way that she was alive. I went to the funeral myself. I saw her corpse, lifeless in the casket. I remember crying afterwards. I remember thinking of leaving town. I remember contemplating suicide. Without Mary, you see, I had _nothing_ to live for.

But, even with these thoughts, I pressed on. Like I said before, I had nothing to live for. If there was a microscopic chance that Mary really was waiting for me, I had to take it. I didn't care if I died. I just wanted to see my wife again.

I met Maria on my journey through Hell. I did not know what to make of her at first. When I first laid eyes on her, I thought that she was Mary. Sadly, I was mistaken. I didn't hate Maria, you see. She was a pretty nice person. She never wronged me. I just hated the fact that she wasn't the one that I was looking for. Throughout my journey, I ignored her. She eventually got annoyed, and I apologized for my rudeness. Still, after that, nothing was really the same between us. She knew that I wished that she was Mary. Strangely, after Maria seemingly died, I lost it. I can't place my finger on it. Maybe it's because, since I lost Mary, I couldn't stand to lose anyone else. After I realized that Maria lived on, I was overjoyed.

Still, Maria was not Mary. We continued our search for what seemed an eternity. Eventually, I found the hotel that Mary talked about in her letter. After searching the hotel, running into a few…obstacles along the way, I found a TV. The video that played was a chilling one. Because of the video, I realized that I was a _monster_. There is no other way to describe it. I am no better than the demons that I've encountered on my journey. The thoughts of leaving my town and suicide suddenly made a reappearance in my mind. I couldn't fully process what I just watched. Laura, my "companion", looked at me in horror. I couldn't even meet her eyes. I was so ashamed.

So I decided to leave Silent Hill, which made me realize some important things. Sure, I was a monster. I deserved a fate far worse than Hell for my horrible crime. But I also realized another thing. Hating myself will not bring Mary back. In fact, nothing could bring Mary back. There's nothing that I can do to change that. I just have to learn to forget about everything. I need to visit Mary's grave and tell her how sorry I am. I have to tell her how much I love and miss her.

So, in a way, Silent Hill made me become a better person. The horrors that occurred there will never escape my mind. But after defeating my guilt, I realize that now I am free. Once I make amends with Mary, she too will be free.

_Mary, I am coming soon…_

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading my first Silent Hill 2 one-shot! This is truly an amazing game, so get it if you are looking for a horror game with an outstanding story, but that can also be scary at some points. Of course, when I mentioned James defeating his "guilt", I mean him defeating Pyramid Head. Just in case you didn't know, which I think that everyone got it. I'm probably just overcomplicating things. So yeah…Silent Hill. Great game. Get it. Now. Bye.**

**Songs:**

**Run To The Hills – Iron Maiden**

**All Of My Love – Led Zeppelin**

**Falling Away From Me – Korn**

**Cycle Down – Skillet**

**Forsaken – Skillet**

**Collide – Skillet**

**Peace Sells – Megadeth**

**Song 2 – Blur**

**Electric Funeral – Black Sabbath**

**Faries Wear Boots – Black Sabbath**

**Sweet Leaf – Black Sabbath**

**Dazed and Confused – Led Zeppelin**

**Since I've Been Loving You – Led Zeppelin**

**~Alpha101**


End file.
